The Rise of Madness
by Samiel20
Summary: The joker has a son and he's out for blood beware enemies of this monster in human form and rejoice allies to the devil incarnate. Will he win or will he fall. Wait and see will he find love and salvation or will the madness claim him forever. Rated M for language and possible lemons.


I would like to say that all characters belong to there rightful owners. Cicero's name is from the video game Skyrim. However his appearance and background are of my design. This is my first fanfic so please do enjoy and if you want you can send some tips or ideas. Now allow me to warn you this is graphic and is a very dark story and has the death of many loved villians and hated heros you have been warned and so without further ado here is the first chapter to the story.

Chapter 1

Gotham city bank was quiet on a clean clear Tuesday morning. " Mama can I get a new dolly." asked the young girl to her mother as she and her parents walked into the bank. " Maybe in a bit after daddy's done with work" " Ok mama" spoke the young girl. " What can I do for you today Sir." Asked the portly cashier. " I'd like to make a withdrawal today." " Hmmmm very good account number and code please." " Here you are Sir." " Thank you kindly." As this mundain and normal transaction went about a large number of people began walking into the bank all dressed as clowns. "What the hell's going on here!" Demanded the manager as he walked out of his office. "He he heeeee ha ha ha haaa hmmmm that's a good question isn't it kiddo." Said a maniacal voice that every one knew all to well as the Joker the self proclaimed King of clowns while he walked into the bank with his ever present side kick Harley Quinn and with them a young boy of about seven years who's eyes were missing the whites while all but his pupils were a dark filthy yellow with reptilian pupils to finish his demon like eyes. " It sure is father but why are we here I thought we were going to pull some jokes around town." Said the young boy as all noticed his smooth and cutting edged voice that when coupled with his dark tan and coal black hair and black and gray outfit made him seem the child of the devil. And in this case he was." Oh we'll get to that soon sugar but first Mr. J has a surprise for ya." Said Quinn in her ever gushing way when around the Joker. " She's right kiddo so to start off your birthday bash were gonna have loads of fun here and cause some noise whata say Cicero my boy." Asked the Joker to the young boy before holding out his had with a wicked grin. " ... sounds like fun dad!" Said the young Cicero as his cool and calm demeanor broke and allowed him self a savage unholy smile and smack his father hand giggling madly. " Now that's my boy!" Yelled the Joker with a grin to match before picking up his son and walking to the cashier stands and asking his son " what do we say to these people at this point son." " Move or I'll put a smile on your face... NOW!" Said the young boy as his father couldn't be more proud. " This little party's about to take a turn for the worst Joker!" Said Batman as he broke through the sky light and his side kicks batgirl and Robin appeared at his sides. At this the Joker actually frowned which in of itself was comical. " Now come on bats can't you just buzz off today's my boy Cicero's birthday so I'd rather get to spend it having fun." As he said this he put his son down and Harley motioned for him to come to her and so he did having no doubt his father would win. " Huff like you could have a kid bozo you more than likely stole him from his real parents." Remarked Robin in a sneer. " Well I can assure you bird brain this mine and Mr. J's kid and his name is Cicero." Stated Quinn in an irritated tone while glaring at Robin. " Joker stand down and make this easy for yourself." Asked Batman hoping to keep all blood shed from happening. " Joker please don't make this any harder than it has to be alright think of your son do you think he wants to see blood." Asked batgirl as Cicero started to giggle madly and shook violently getting louder by te second before his father joined him then saying in his psyctic way " I want blood girly i like it and I'd like to see what shade of red your blood is." Said Cicero with a murderous and mischievous glint in his eyes. During this Robin began getting impatient and jumped at the Joker failing to take him by surprise and being brought to the ground in seconds and as Cicero cheered on his father Batman and batgirl tried to jump into action before Robin took the razor playing card held at his throat and slit the Joker's before flying into a rage and throwing it into the throat of Harley Quinn. " Dad?" Asked the young boy with tears gathering in his eyes as his father choked on his own blood attempting to speak to his son before finally telling him " you are... the best joke son you are the new king now so ... have fun... kiddo..." And so ended the Joker while Harley simply uttered " puddin" before breathing no more. As the rampaging Robin was taken down by Batman and batgirl Cicero stood by the corpses of his parents allowing the madness inside him to take hold before his vision faded to black.

Twelve years later.

"Damn it I knew this was a bad idea" " shut your mouth if you hadn't pulled that shit with the guard getting all snoty with him then I would have been able to take care of them before they could trigger the alarm." As the two ran from the scene of their latest attempt to rob a bank they both kept watching the rooftops and Alley ways for any sign of the Batman. "If I get thrown back into Arkham because of your incompetence you're a dead man and so is your family." Said the King of madness with a tone of voice that spoke volumes of what was in store for his henchmen and his family should he ever find them. " Boss please I didn't mean to cause a problem … please boss don't kill my family." Said the henchmen by the name of Dredger with only fear in his voice before screaming as a large dark mass landed in front of them. " Grrrrr … damn it it's Batman!" " This little game of madness ends now Cicero."" No it doesn't not here not now not until I kill Nightwing Batman, Dredger this is for fucking up the job." Said Cicero as he slid one of his special knives out of his sleeve and slit his throat. " Cicero No!?" Yelled Batman as he lept to catch the bleeding and panicking Dredger attempting to stop the bleeding. " Ha ha ha haaaa ha ha ha you see Batman because you swore to save all the lives you can you lose because I don't care about his life or anyone else's life but I am a man of my word Dredger you family will live." Chuckled Cicero as he stepped into the darkness leaving a dying Dredger and a stunned and brooding Batman in his wake.

Well sorry for any misspellings or grammatical errors. If a minimum of ten reviews are written then I will continue the story also please let me know if you want someone to make an appearance in the story as well as ideas for new characters to place in the story and credit will be given where it is do so please RR.


End file.
